cold
by demon scream
Summary: The mission had gone so wonderful and for the first time Hinata had felt accomplished. Now she was going to die before even reaching home.


Disclaimer: me no own Naruto

Cold

Hinata laid in a corner shivering. She had lost the feel of her legs a while ago and she was sure if she moved her fingers they would break off. She sighed and looked at the lump on the other side of the cave.

The mission had gone so wonderful and for the first time she had felt accomplished. Now she was going to die before even reaching home. At first she had felt a foreboding being assigned to a mission with the stoic Uchia. As time went by her trepidation had melted away leaving her with admiration and wonder for the avenger not to mention a huge crush.

He had from the begging treated her as an equal not like the others who would treat her as a burden and assign her menial tasks. The team had worked in perfect sync and the mission was completed a day earlier.

It was on the way back that they were ambushed by rouge nins. In no time the bodies of the missing nins laid at their feet. Unfortunately because of the delay they were caught in a huge storm were minutes later sleet and snow had fallen. In their attempts to find shelter and keep themselves warm their chakra was used up.

By the time they had reached the safety of a hidden cave Hinata was drained of chakra and shivering with cold. Sasuke had told her to take of her clothes and set them up to dry while he did the same. Now she regretted not following his orders. The coat and sandals had been removed but she had been too embarrassed to take anything else of.

She was feeling sorry for herself the first order she had disobeyed was going to cost her a limb or two. She could just imagine Tsunade-sama cutting of her frostbitten toes. A whimper escaped between her shattering teeth at her morbid thoughts. Sasuke stirred and his head poked out of his blanket.

Black eyes looked at her before narrowing on her trembling body. Stealthy he rose from his makeshift bed and walked over to hers. She would have blushed at his naked form clad only in boxers but that would require heat which she did not posse.

"Hyuuga I told you to take your clothes off." He said with a sneer.

Oh how she wanted to throw a rock at him for looking so calm and unaffected by the cold that touched his bare skin. "Hmm." Was her response.

"Well take then off so you can get warm."

"IIII ccccaaannn'tttt" she said while showing him her blue hands. Sighing he knelt beside her and threw the now damp blanket of her. Effortlessly he picked her up and made his way to his bedroll. He sat down with her on his lap and quickly relieved her of her clothes.

She had wanted to save herself from embarrassment but it came out worst for he now was seeing every inch of her naked skin. In her mind she was blushing like crazy when he slid her into his bed and he climbed in beside her. Her embarrassment was forgotten as she felt the warmth of his body envelope her.

Once the blanket was safely wrapped around them he began to rub warmth back into her cold body. Gently he began to rub her hands until she could feel her fingers. His hands slid up her arms bringing heat with them. His warm hand slid down her body over the swell of her hip and hooked beneath the crook of her knee and brought her leg up over his waist. He slid his whole body down until his face was leveled with her breast. Gently he began rubbing warmth back into her frozen feet. She squimered feeling his hot breath on her breast.

"Stop moving Hinata." She heard Sasukes muffled words below the sheets. Her face did turn red this time at the feel of his mouth moving against her nipple. Doing what he asked she stayed perfectly still.

Once Sasuke was satisfied she would not lose any toes he moved back up his head popping out of the blanket. His hands followed his example and moved up her body rubbing warmth into her thighs they moved higher and stopped at her behind. He cupped her cold cheeks and began to gently stroke them.

Hinata tried her best not to move but the combination of his hands and his hot breath on her neck became too much she arched into him. He groaned and with a single move he flipped her over. Her back was plastered against his chest and her bottom rested against his groin. His hands continue rubbing warmth into her now semi-cold skin. His hand rubbed her stomach and slowly went up finally cupping her breast.

"Kami, Hinata even these are cold." He said huskily. Hinatas mind went blank and an answer seemed impossible to form. Her breast absorbed the warmth from his hands and her nipples stayed hard not because of the cold but from the heat of his hands.

She had always admired his hands they were big with long slender fingers. They were hard and calloused with training and handling of weapons. Now she held a completely different admiration for those skilled fingers. She could just imagine those ten digits pleasing a female body, more like her female body.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame she was glad that he could not see her face. As if his mind was in sync with hers he pinched nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Fire shot threw her body making her arch into his hand and let out a moan. He answered her moan with a breathless chuckle.

"You're so responsive Hinata-chan." He teased her while his hands continued to torture her now heated body. One of his hands snaked its way to her stomach and stopped just below her bellybutton.

"You know I've always wanted to do this to you." He whispered huskily. His face was buried in her neck biting and kissing when he spoke again. "If you want me to stop just say so." He said almost as an afterthought.

When she did not respond or make a move to stop him, those glorious hands began their torture and that one hesitant hand finally settled between her legs. She gasped and moaned. It was like nothing she had ever experienced like nothing she had imagined.

In no time he had her withering against him moaning his name. It all became to much for her ,his hands his body rubbing against her back and his teasing voice that became huskier and huskier until she exploded. On her descent from nirvana his raspy voice sounded again.

"Hinata your mine and only mine." Those words did not scare her instead she felt like they wrapped around her like a blanket to keep her safe. She smiled and was pleasantly surprised with her first kiss. No she did not mind belonging to Sasuke.

Sasuke scooped her against him pillowing her head on his arm and buring his face in her hair. They fell asleep in that position and awoke in much the same manner.

The blond Hokage skimmed over their report then raised her eyes to the two heirs before her. They seemed comfortable around each other nothing like the way they had started out. Hiding an evil smile she assigned them a new mission and told them to get out.

"Looks like I won this bet." Jiraya said with a huge grin as he climbed through the huge busted window he had been thrown out of the day before.

"All right I concede. I think this time you actually were right. They do make a cute couple."

"So give it up were is my prize?"

"Shizune" she screamed for her assistant. The black haired young woman came in with a weary look.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune you now belong to Jiraya." The blond woman said quickly making her exit.

"WWWHAT" was all she heard as she ran to get a drink with her evil smile out in the open.

* * *

I know what your thinking why is she posting a new story when she hasn't updated her other ones. Well it's because one writers block and two technology hates me. I've lost two laptop to irreversable damage with written and edited stories. so those of you I promised a story their on the way.


End file.
